He is Not One of Us
by LuvableLittleMonster
Summary: Gilbert doesn't fit in at his school, and Ludwig has had enough of everyone making fun of the albino. AU Promise I'll get the actual first chapter up as soon as possible! Germancest, even though they aren't related in the story...
1. Did you mean it?

**AN: Hello again! It appears as if I've got another obsession; Hetalia! moving on from the fact that I can't seem to pick a fandom and stick to it, I really shouldn't have even posted this yet, seeing as it's not really the first chapter. I started with this, and I know what's supposed to happen before this, I just haven't gotten around to writing it quite yet. All you really need to know (to understand it) is that this is AU (of course); Prussia (Gilbert) used to go to another division of Hetalia Academy on the other side of the city (what city? I have no idea!), where he was friends with Spain (Antonio) and France (Francis); Poland, England, Sweden, Finland, Switzerland, Italy, Romano, and Hungary also go to his old school; Austria, Belarus, America, Germany, Lithuania, Russia, and China go to his new one; Gilbert is bullied constantly at his new school (It explains it better in like, the second paragraph); before this (almost _right_ before it) Germany (Ludwig) got sick of it and stood up for him, also announcing that he's gay. I'll post the first part as soon as I can! Also, I like to have the characters speak their own language, so when that happens It'll be in italics and it'll have what it means in parentheses next to it. Ex. _Nein!_ (No!) See? Easy. I get all my translations from translate(dot)reference(dot)com, so if there's any mistakes, let me know!  
>Anyway, on with the show!<strong>  
><strong>LuvableLittleMonster<br>P.S. This is based on the song "He is not one of us" from The Lion King 2**

An uncomfortable silence filled the air in between them, making the room feel too warm, too stuffy. "Ludwig," Gilbert finally broke the silence, looking over to where the blonde-haired boy was sitting on his bed. His back was rigid, not daring to touch the over-sized pillow just behind him. The younger male jerked his head to look at him, his eyes looking sort of like a frightened child's - just for a moment, though. In the blink of an eye, they looked normal once more, and Gilbert wondered if he had imagined it. "Why did you stand up for me? You've known me since I switched schools - since they started doing that - but you only just stood up for me. Why now?"

Ludwig looked down, unable to make eye contact with the albino. "I..." He started, chewing on his lower lip a little. "I just couldn't take it anymore." For two years, he'd had to listen to all of them making fun of Gilbert for being an albino, for his style of writing, for the way he talked back, and - for the last few months - for being bisexual. Gilbert didn't say anything, and the German could not bring himself to look and see his reaction. "None of those things mattered, and they just kept at it. For two years. They needed to grow up." At last, he looked up, staring at the other boy. His lips parted slightly, he looked like he could not believe what Ludwig had just said. The blonde looked away, flushing slightly.

Beside him, the mattress dipped down slightly and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Gilbert was sitting on his knees looking down at him, an unusually gentle – at least for him – smile on his face. "That's probably the only time someone has ever said something that nice to me." The way he was practically on top of him made Ludwig nervous.

"W-what do you m-mean nice? That's just h-how people should b-behave." Gilbert completely disregarded what he had said, in favor of throwing one leg and then the other over the blonde's own. The other German leaned toward Ludwig, who leaned back again his huge pillow, clutching at the sheets. He knew his cheeks were bright pink by now, as Gilbert wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other played lightly at his side. Their faces were only a couple inches apart by now.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" He had not said it very loud; he didn't need to when they were this close.

"Yes." Ludwig replied, not needing to think about it. Gil leaned in impossibly closer, their lips almost, _almost,_ touching. _So close…_ The younger of the two thought, closing his eyes, too scared to keep looking into those beautiful crimson ones.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"N-no." _Damn_, he turned even pinker, knowing that he had stuttered and was not fooling anyone.

"Liar." There was a tense – to Ludwig, at least – silence after that.

Adam Lambert's _Fever_ filtered through the air suddenly, causing the blonde to jump, his eyes flying open. Gilbert's head fell forward to rest on Ludwig's shoulder, his own slumping in defeat. He grabbed his phone and pulled it from his pocket, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"What do you want, Francis?" He barked, annoyed. He was quiet for a moment before he sat up, a look of realization placed clearly on his face. "Shit. I totally forgot." _Probably didn't help that a certain tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, hot Aryan Poster Boy practically kidnapped me._ He thought to himself, letting his arm slip from around Ludwig's neck, standing up. "Yeah, uh, I'm kind of busy." He shot a grin towards said tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, hot Aryan Poster Boy, noting how good he looked sprawled across the bed like that, his hands still gripping the sheets. Ludwig blushed further, looking away but not moving otherwise. He missed the pink that spread across the other German's face at something this _Francis_ said. "Francis! Do you think I would have answered the phone if that was what I was doing?" A pause. "Ah, maybe...? I dunno, depends on what time I get back." Ludwig was feeling a little helpless just lying there, not doing anything.

"What's going on?" He asked, forcing the blush down and looking back up at Gilbert. The albino glanced over to him, his face still a light pink.

"I was supposed to meet up with Francis and Antonio earlier. This is why kidnapping people is bad, West. Their social lives go all to hell." He said, moving the phone to cover the receiver with his shoulder.

The younger German ignored the kidnapping comment. "Where? I could drive you... That is, if you want me to."

Gilbert's eyes widened, just a bit. "Um, okay. We were just going to go to that ice cream place downtown for a while."

"You mean _A la Mode_?"

"Yeah, Frog likes it because it's French." Ludwig could hear someone on the other end of the line yelling at Gilbert to answer him.

"Um, you should probably tell them." He said, gesturing to the phone.

"Huh? Oh! Right." He held the phone up to his ear once more, telling Francis that Ludwig was driving him and he would be there soon, before hanging up. He grabbed his stuff, and they headed out to the blonde's Jeep Wrangler. Ludwig was silent and blushing the entire time.

* * *

><p>About half way to <em>A la Mode<em>, Ludwig, his eyes still on the road, grabbed the albino's attention from the window he was staring out with an unexpected question. Gilbert wasn't even sure he'd heard it correctly, since the blonde had barely whispered it.

"What?" He asked, his head snapping to face Ludwig.

"I said..." Ludwig took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Were you going to kiss me? Before Francis called."

A gentle smile swept across Gilbert's features, although he was sure the younger German couldn't see it; his eyes were still staring fixedly on the road ahead, trying to ignore the pink spreading across his cheeks. "Yes." Ludwig nodded stiffly, face turning even redder at the bluntness of the answer.

They didn't talk the rest of the way there, but Gilbert didn't mind. He was pretty sure the blonde didn't either.

The jeep came to a stop in front of _A la Mode_, and the German could see Francis and Antonio inside, chatting over banana splits. The Spaniard noticed Gil and pointed him out to their friend. Francis turned, grinning when he saw the younger man in the driver's seat. He made a motion for them to come inside and out of the snow.

"I guess I should go inside." Gilbert said, turning to look at Ludwig.

"I guess so." The blonde was bright pink and still staring at the road.

"G'night, then. See you at school tomorrow, ja?" The albino wasn't very good at stalling, but he could try, couldn't he?

"Ja." His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he got out of the car before walking up to the entrance of the ice cream parlor. He could feel Francis and Antonio watching him with disapproval, even though he refused to look their way. "_Never cease to leave them amazed._" Was their group – The Bad Touch Trio – motto. He was about to open the door when a strong hand landed on his shoulder and he was spun around. Suddenly, he found himself looking up into Ludwig's sky blue eyes. _I never noticed how much taller than me he is_, was his last coherent thought before the other German's lips were on his. Gilbert heard his friends' wolf whistling on the inside – the owners didn't care; they were their best customers, and anyway, no one else came to eat ice cream in the middle of December. Then the lips were gone.

Ludwig was flushed and breathless. Gilbert thought he looked beautiful. "_Ich bin jetzt raus, also warum es nicht mit einem Knall?"_ (I'm out now, so why not do it with a bang?) He asked, smiling. He pecked Gilbert once more on the cheek, before saying goodbye again and going back to his jeep. Gil stood there for a second or two longer and broke out into a grin. He went inside and took his seat next to Antonio, still in a happy little daze.

"So, who was that?" The Spaniard asked, smiling at his friend.

"I'll tell you who it is: it's the boy who Gilbert is going to obsess over for the next three and a half months. That's who." Francis said, smirking.

Gil flushed, his smile fading just a little. "I am not going to..." his French friend smiled at him as if daring him to finish that sentence the way he had originally planned. "Obsess for _just_ three and a half months." He laughed a little, turning an insane shade of red.

* * *

><p>Ludwig sat in his jeep, staring up at the large building this division of Hetalia Academy was housed in. He grimaced. He knew he would be teased, picked on, and bullied mercilessly today, but that would keep their focus off Gilbert, right? A tap on his window broke him out of his thoughts. The German turned to find Gilbert himself staring at him, a huge, cocky grin on his face. The albino held up a bag from the local coffee shop, still grinning.<p>

Ludwig rolled his window and the other German handed him a coffee and a glazed donut he pulled from the bag. "Planning on coming in anytime soon?" He asked, taking a bite from his own donut.

"School doesn't start for another half hour."

"I know. Which is why I'm kind of wondering what you're doing here this early."

"I could say the same of you."

Gilbert smiled, having finally finished his donut. "_I_ am always here this early. I go down to _Coffee Break_ - they only open this early for me, for everyone else it's 7:30 - grab some coffee and a donut, and I come here to wait for whatever they're going to throw at me today." He shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "It's not a science, but it's tradition." Ludwig stared at him until he pointed out that his coffee was going to get cold. The younger male tentatively took a sip and found that it was just plain, black coffee. "I didn't know what you liked, but you seemed like you wouldn't really mind drinking it black."

Ludwig smiled at him. "It's how I usually drink it." He said, before he told the older German to get in the damn car or he would catch cold, in weather like this. Gilbert grinned and complied. They drank their coffees and the blonde finished his donut in since while they waited for everyone to show up.

When it came time for them to go to class, they walked up the steps together. No one dared go near them; They all stared as the two Germans entered the academy. Unfortunately, they didn't have the same first hour, so when they got to Gilbert's class Ludwig hugged him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and said goodbye, smiling and silently wishing him luck, before striding away towards his own class.

Once Ludwig was out of sight, Gilbert walked into the classroom and practically fell into his seat. He sighed happily before pulling out his notebook and beginning to doodle on the cover, not really paying attention to what he was drawing. When the bell rang, he was shocked to find that it was covered with hearts and little L's. He blushed crimson and shoved it into his bag, leaving.

He was almost to his next class – one of the few he had with Ludwig – when a few of his classmates – bullies, really – surrounded him. Alfred, one of 5 Americans at the school; Roderich, an Austrian with an obsession with the piano (Gilbert used to have a tiny crush on him. _Oh_, the things those fingers could do...); Ivan, a huge, intimidating Russian who seemed to be just a _little_ sadistic; and Ivan's sister, Natalia, who was obsessed with her brother and followed him _everywhere_ – including when he went to pester the German.

"It seems," Alfred started, narrowing his eyes. "That your disgusting disease is spreading, _Prussia_." He sneered. Gilbert winced. The American had taken to calling him that when he learned how much all the other nations despised the German state.

"What disease?" The albino asked, looking to see if there was a way he could get around them without making a big scene. No such luck.

The blonde scoffed. "Ludwig was perfectly straight before you came out. Now what is he doing? Kissing you! Taking you back to his place!" He shook his head. "It's disgusting. _You're_ disgusting." Suddenly, a large blonde shadow was standing right behind the American, glaring down at him.

Ludwig's hand rested on Alfred's head. "What's this about us being disgusting?" Alfred trembled with fear, not daring to chance an answer.

**Ohhhhhh, Alfred's gonna get it! So how was it? I hope I wasn't being too mean to Prussia, was I? I hope I wasn't, but then again, sometimes I do have a bit of a masochistic side. Well, I have to get ready for school, so imma post this and get going.**

**Ciao!  
>~LuvableLittleMonster~<br>**


	2. Terminologie Spécifique

**I'm sorry if this chapter is still a little confusing, I'm working on the first one, I promise! So, until then, just consider this the third chapter. Um, also, if it seems way of of place, lemme know, so I don't just keep going the way it's set up. I've hit a snag (also known as The Great and Powerful Writer's Block), but that always seems to change when I least expect it, so even though it may seem as if I won't be able to write the fourth chapter for a while I might get the sudden urge to write and blow through the entire next chapter without a second thought. I get like that sometimes. I actually wrote this chapter in two or three days, but I haven't had internet for a while and thus, haven't been able to update. bleh, I'll just shut up now and let you read.  
>-LuvableLittleMonster (also known as Prussia the Short (Or New Prussia when Feli points out that I'm his province now... and then forces me to pay my taxes TT-TT))<strong>

The Russian smiled happily at the German – no, it wasn't unusual for him. "Hallo Ludwig!" His thick accent made the blonde's name sound more like "Loodvig" than "Ludwig". "Alfred was just explaining to Gilbert that he thinks you two are disgusting." He stated in the same cheerful manner.

Alfred's eyes were impossibly wide, staring at Ivan in a manner that clearly stated "What the hell? He's gonna kill me!". Ludwig's grip on the other blonde's head tightened, and he grinned. He moved so fast that the others didn't register what had happened until the American was already pushed up against the lockers, Ludwig gripping his neck now.

"Now, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from insulting my boyfriend and myself. Especially about something so trivial. Understood?" He cocked an eyebrow at his captive before glaring at the rest of the bullies as well. Alfred nodded, looking even more afraid. Ivan smiled and nodded, not affected by the intimidating German, while Roderich and Natalia looked angry at having clearly lost their chew toy, but they nodded as well. Ludwig dropped the American, who fell to the ground, stumbling a little before regaining his balance and scurrying over to his friends. He rubbed at his neck and told them that they should get going.

"Goodbye Ludwig and Gilbert! You two make a very cute couple!" The Russian called over his shoulder, walking away with them. They heard Alfred tell him not to say that and Ivan reply with, "Why not? They are." Before the four turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

The two were alone. Ludwig staring where the others had gone; Gilbert staring at Ludwig.

"I'm your boyfriend?" He asked quietly.

Ludwig blushed and looked at the ground. "I was hoping."

"I was too."

* * *

><p>Alfred, Ivan, Natalia, and Roderich rounded the corner, finding a very angry Arthur. He stood there a moment before shaking his head and walking away.<p>

"Arthur! Wait!" Alfred shouted, running after the Englishman, his cerulean eyes wide and filled with fear once again. "I can explain!"

Arthur turned around, glaring at the taller male. "Explain what? That I have a _disgusting disease_?" He snarled, causing the younger boy to flinch. "I get it. You can't be seen with me because then you would be picked on, just like Gilbert. The same way you do to him." He ground out before his eyes started filling with tears. "I get it, okay? I'm just an inconvenience. You know what? Fuck you."

When the Englishman was out of sight, Ivan put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, and he became aware of the other three's presence once again. _What do I do? I don't know what to do..._

"You'll fix it." Ivan whispered, pulling him into a hug. The American hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud, but he didn't move from the Russian's embrace.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so stupid... So stupid... I knew he would do this, but I still trusted him. Why?" Arthur clutched at Francis' shirt, burying his face in it. The Frenchman rubbed soothing circles on his back, murmuring strange French words to him.<p>

"You were not stupid." He said finally, in English. "You were in love."

"'Were'?" The Englishman wrenched himself away to look at his blonde almost friend, tears pooling in his eyes. "I still am! Even though he said that, I can't help it!" As he dissolved into sobs, Francis pulled him back to his chest, cooing and singing sometimes, once again attempting to comfort the broken boy.

* * *

><p>There was a pounding on the door downstairs, before he heard his mother let Gilbert in, who proceeded to run up the stairs. Of course, he also made as much noise as possible by stomping down the hall to Francis' bedroom, where he was stroking a sleeping Arthur's hair. Luckily, he was a heavy sleeper.<p>

"What's wrong?" The albino exclaimed, bursting into the room. "You said there was an emergency!" The Frenchman stood and ushered the other boy out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

"What happened earlier at school? Say, around second hour." He asked leaning against the door.

"What? What the hell does that have to do Arthur or whatever emergency you were talking about?" The white haired German exclaimed incredulously. Francis gave him a pointed look that clearly said, _Get on with it_, and he sighed. "Alfred and his followers were picking on me as usual. Now what in the great name of Fritz does that have to do with anything?"

"Did Alfred say anything specific?"

"Uh, he was basically just giving me a hard time about Ludwig not being straight."

"_Toute la terminologie spécifique?_" (Any specific terminology?) He pressed.

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you start speaking in French. He said I had a disgusting disease. Are you gonna tell me what's wrong with Arthur now, or are you gonna continue your game of twenty questions?"

"Arthur has been seeing someone." The blonde admitted quietly.

"Woah, _du meinst, wie Sehen Sie jemanden? Wie in dating jemand?_" (You mean like, seeing someone? As in dating someone?).

"No, Gilbert, he's been blind his whole life but suddenly he can actually see someone. Yes, dating someone!"

The German laughed. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how that can be considered an emergency, Froggie."

"Can you not guess who he might be seeing?" he asked in the same quiet manner from before.

"No. Who?"

"Alfred." The seconds ticked by and neither of them said anything. Gilbert's eyes were wide in disbelief, while Francis just looked like he pitied Arthur. The albino's eyes slowly slid to stare at the ground, gaining a more solemn look as well.

"He heard what he said to me, didn't he?" He whispered, pushing his hands into the pockets on his hoodie.

"_Oui, il l'a fait._" (Yes, he did.)

The silence was deafening.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was seeing red. He stalked down the halls of the school, people jumping out of his way left and right. Finally, the albino found what he was looking for.<p>

Alfred was pulling a book from his locker (something Gilbert himself never did. How uncool were lockers? Honestly.). He slammed the locker shut, before turning to face the angry German. The blonde looked sad – maybe even somewhat depressed – and he didn't have his usual band of faithful followers surrounding him.

"What's your problem?" He gloomily asked the fuming boy glaring at him. "I'm keeping my promise, and leaving you alone."

"Yeah, you're leaving me alone; what about Arthur?" Gilbert growled, just barely keeping himself from pounding the stuffing out of the _arschloch_. Alfred's eyes widened and he seemed to sputter for words.

"H-how... Arthur..." He tried for another second or two to get the nonsensical words to form a coherent thought. "He's okay, right? He hasn't gotten hurt?"

"Depends on your definition of 'hurt'. Because, in my eyes, I'd say he's pretty damn hurt." Alfred looked confused. "_Du bist ein verdammter Heuchler und du weißt es! Sie gehen um mir zu sagen, dass ich widerlich bin und dass ich nicht natürlich, alles wegen der Ich mag, und dann schleichen um mit Arthur hinter jeder ist wieder da!_" (You're a fucking hypocrite and you know it! You go around telling me that I'm disgusting, and that I'm not natural, all because of who I like, and then you sneak around with Arthur behind everyone's back!) The red-eyed teen shouted, knowing perfectly well that the other had taken German and knew what he'd said.

The American was pink. He couldn't seem to look Gilbert in the eye anymore. "I know." He whispered, falling back against the lockers behind him.

"_Es ist eine Sache nie jemanden zu sagen, es ist eine ganz andere Sache, wenn man jemanden zu verletzen, während Sie es tun._" (It's one thing not to tell anyone; it's an entirely different matter when you hurt someone else while you're doing it.) Gilbert sighed. "He's in a bad state. You'd better fix it, or I don't know what I might have to do to you." The blonde nodded, standing back up and turning to leave. "And another thing," The German started when the other was a little further down the mostly empty hall. "_Wenn Sie nicht lieben ihn, ihn allein lassen. _(If you don't love him, leave him alone.) Okay?"

**WOAH! Complete turn-around for our Little Alfie, eh? Don't worry, I had him being a closet-gay planned from the beginning, even though he was kind of an asshole. So, random subject change because it's 1:30 in the morning and I feel like it: anybody else hate the pairing AustriaXSwitzerland? I do. My girlfriend keeps teasing me about it because she's our Austria and I'm (as mentioned before) Prussia. Tried reading a fanfic for Roddy and the Neutral Bastard and it made my blood boil. They look cute in pictures, but I hate them together. A lot. Okay, getting back on topic. Sorry if this chapter seemed like it focused on Al and Artie a little too much, but what can I say? It keeps the story moving along. Hopefully I'll be able to add in more pairings later, but I dunno. Before I go, I'll tell you that I'm working on a one-shot for Prussia based off the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay. I already know how it'll end, and it's mostly done, so hopefully it'll be up soon. Not gonna promise anything, though. Let's see... I could be a tease and say something about it, then post this chapter, making you wait until I finish it to read it, or I could be a HORRIBLE tease and put in a segment from it, then post this chapter and make you wait until I finish it to read it. Since I have absolutely nothing to do at the moment, imma be a horrible tease *grins***

_"So… I just have to start a war, and I get my land?" Gilbert looked up at Ivan through his eyelashes, his hand on the pen, poised to sign._

_"Yes, you will have your land. But the others will not like that, so you must go to war with them for your right to be a nation once more. To be feared. Do you not miss those days?" Ivan saw that glimmer of hope in the other (almost) nation's eyes and he knew his work was nearly done. "Think of Roderich; you would no longer have to see that pity, that sadness in his eyes. You would be equals again."_

_"We could be together…" The albino whispered, almost to himself.  
><em>

_"Yes, you could. All you have to do is sign." _

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! and now, off to post the chappie and read other random fics while I wait for your lovely reviews!**

**Ciao!  
>~LuvableLittleMonster~ <strong>


End file.
